Lesprit de Noël
by Manateia
Summary: Elle se rapprocha alors de la table et tout doucement avanca une main pas trés rassurer vers l'un des cartons. Elle l'ouvrit trés délicatement et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait ne pu que rester bouchebée. Totalement GSR et spécialement pour Noël.


Hello there,

Voila une petite histoire de noël que j'ai écrit le jour de mon anniversaire (le 23).

Elle arrive en peu en retard mais j'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sara entra dans la maison après une enquête assez étrange. Un couple c'était entre-tué à cause d'un chien ! 

En arrivant dans le salon elle fut surprise de voir des cartons sur la table basse, 2 cartons de taille moyenne qui semblait bien rempli. Après la surprise, elle senti un frisson dans son dos. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces cartons ? Avait-il décidé de déménager sans lui en parler ? Ou peut-être était-ce les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez lui chaque fois qu'elle venait. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas autant qu'elle le pensait sa présence chez lui.

Toujours dans ces pensées et regardant fixement les cartons, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver dans la pièce. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui touchait le bras qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Il était à côté d'elle et avait un autre carton dans les mains.

Il lui déposa un petit bisous sur les lèvres puis se dirigea vers la table basse ou il déposa le 3ème carton, plus petit que les deux autres. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle décida de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

"Ou vas-tu ?"lui demanda-t-elle tristement

"Quoi ?"

Elle regarda les cartons et il compris ou elle voulait en venir. Il se leva lui attrapa la main et la guida vers la petite table basse. Une fois assis par terre devant la table il brisa le silence

"Ouvres-en un," lui dit-il simplement

Elle le regarda perpexle. D'accord de toute évidence ça ne devait pas être des affaires de déménagement ni ces affaires à elles, en tout cas elle l'espèrait. Mais alors que pouvait-il y avoir dans ces cartons? Et tout à coup, pensant au propriétaire de ces boites, elle recula légèrement de la table. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ces cartons? Cafards? Araignée? Insectes divers?

Voyant son geste de recul il tenta de la rassurer.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre il n'y pas d'insectes à l'intérieur, ni rien de vivant ou de mort, normalement," dit-il

Elle se rapprocha alors de la table et tout doucement avanca une main pas trés rassurer vers l'un des cartons. Elle l'ouvrit trés délicatement et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait ne pu que rester bouche-bée. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir les 2 autres cartons et lorqu'elle vit ce qu'ils contenaient, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

Nous étions au mois de décembre quoi de plus logique. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qu'il possède autant de décoration de Noël. Les 3 cartons étaient pleins de guirlandes, boules et autres décorations de Noël. Elle le regarda étonné.

"D'ou est-ce que tu sors tout ça?"

"De mon garage. répondit-il tout naturellement "Ma mère achetait toujours un tas de décorations pour Noël et quand j'ai déménagé à Vegas, j'en ai emmener un peu avec moi histoire d'avoir un peu de ma famille avec moi pour Noël même si je ne peux pas être avec eux."

"C'est adorable" dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser puis elle commenca son exploration du premier carton devant elle, celui qui contenait les guirlandes.

Gil l'a regardait, il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des guirlandes.

"Si tu veux on peux mettre tes décorations sur le sapin," lui proposa-t-il

"hmm?" elle étudiait a présent une trés belle guirlande rose clair et blanche qui semblait avoir déjà connue beaucoup de Noël mais restait dans un trés bonne état.

"Tes décorations de Noël" reprit-il "Tu pourrais en emmener quelques-une ici si tu veux faire un sapin chez toi comme ça il y aura aussi un peu de toi sur ce sapin."

Elle le regarda cette fois et essaya de dire quelque chose mais finalement baissa la tête et retourna dans l'exploration des guirlandes.

Gil posa sa main sur la sienne

"Sara?"

"Oui."

"Tu ne veux pas fêter Noël avec moi?" demanda-t-il tristement

"Bien sur que si. Pourquoi?"

"Tu n'aimes pas décorer le sapin à Noël?"

"Je ne décore pas de sapin pour Noël."Lui expliqua-t-elle. "Je met des bougies et des petits trucs dans mon appart mais pas de sapin donc je n'ai pas de guirlandes ni aucune décorations pour le sapin."

Il l'a regarda étonné.

"Quand as tu eu un sapin pour la dernière fois à Noël?"

"La dernière année avant mon entrée à Harvard,"dit-elle

"Pourquoi?"Lui demanda-t-il étonné

"Quand je vivais encore avec mes parents et mon frère, les Noëls se finissait d'une manière ou d'une autre par des cris et des larmes et quelques fois même par un séjour à l'hopital. Quand j'ai été placé, Noël était la période ou les familles faisait leur carte de voeux "familiale". Tu sais celles ou toute la famille pose pour la photo et ou tu écris "la famille untel vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes". Tu ne met pas les enfants que tu accueille sur ce genre de photo." Il l'écoutait parlé sans dire un mot. "Quand je suis entré à Harvard je me suis dit :"ici commence une nouvelle vie, personne ne te connais, personne ne sais d'ou tu viens ni quel est ton passé. A présent c'est toi la seule à prendre les décisions te concernant." Et donc j'ai fait en sorte de laisser tout mes mauvais souvenirs derrières moi et de m'en inventer des nouveaux avec d'autres personnes. En général à Noël, tout le monde repartait dans sa famille et les quelques uns qui restait au campus ne restait pas pour passé la soirée autour d'un sapin donc on sortait. Et après j'ai gardé cette habitude."

Durant tout le temps de son monologue, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, elle était resté plongée dans l'exploration des cartons devant elle.

Après un moment voyant qu'elle avait terminé de parlé il brisa le silence.

"Il nous faut un sapin." dit-il

"Hein?"

"On a des décorations mais on pas de sapin." Dit-il tout naturellement

"On?"demanda-t-elle étonnée

"Il y a des tas de choses que je ne peux pas changer chez toi : tu es végétarienne, je n'arriverai certainement jamais à te faire manger les insectes grillés que je mange et tu n'aimes pas les araignées entre autre chose, mais il est certain que je ne vais pas te laisser passer Noël toute seule chez toi à regarder la télé ou que sait-je encore. Donc tu va passer Noël ici avec _moi_."

"Ok"

"Donc il _Nous_ faut un sapin."

"Ok"

Elle était trés surprise de ce soudain changement de comportement de Grissom, lui qui habituellement avait tant de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait venait de "l'inviter" à passer Noël avec lui.

Il se leva donc, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et il partirent. Pendant le trajet Sara se demanda comment avait pu être les Noëls de Grissom lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le parking d'un magasin que sara ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda intriguée la devanture du magasin qui, étant donné le nombre de sapin qui se trouvait dans la vitrine, devait être ouvert uniquement au moment de Noël.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Gil, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de lui demander quoique se soit il prit la parole.

"Je viens ici tout les ans chercher un sapin, c'est un peu en dehors de la ville donc je suis sur de ne croiser personne du Labo qui commencera à me raconté ce qu'il ou elle fait pour Noël," lui expliqua-t-elle

"Tu viens ici tout les ans?"

"J'aimes Noël, c'est une période de l'année ou malgré ce qu'il peut se passer pendant le service une fois à la maison je ne pense qu'a ce que je vais offrir à ma famille."

"Ta famille va venir pour Noël?" Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

"Non je leur envoi des cadeaux. Viens." dit-il en la guidant vers le magasin. Arrivé à l'entrée du magasin, il se stoppa et se retourna vers elle subitement. Il avait les mains dans le dos.

"Que se passe-t-il? Tu as vu quelqu'un du Labo" demanda-t-elle inquiète en essayant de regardé derrière lui.

"Non. Simplement nous entrons dans un endroit dédier à Noël : des sapins, des décorations et tout un tas de choses plus ou moins utiles pour Noël. Et donc avant d'aller plus loin tu dois te mettre dans l'esprit du lieu," dit-il

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Fermes les yeux," lui dit-il tout souriant

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" lui demand-t-elle pas trés rassurée

"Tu verra. Allez fermes les yeux."

"Ok" dit-elle finalement

Elle le sentit bouger près d'elle puis lui déposer quelque chose sur la tête. Il lui prit ensuite les mains pour ne pas qu'elle y touche et lui demanda de rouvrir les yeux.Et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle ne pu empêcher un éclat de rire. Il se tenait devant elle et avait mis sur sa tête un de ces bonnets de Noël rouge et blanc. Avec sa barbe il ressemblait presque à ces pères noël que l'on voit dans les magasins à la période de Noël.

"Tu as l'intention de jouer au Père Noël pour le labo?" lui demanda-t-elle amusée

"Non."

Elle repensa tout à coup qu'il avait déposé quelque chose sur sa tête à elle. Elle se retourna vers la porte du magasin et vit qu'elle portait elle aussi le même genre de bonnet. Elle fit la moue et se retourna vers Gil avec un regard intérrogateur.

"C'est pour te mettre dans l'esprit de noël et en plus..." il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui dire la suite " Tu es trés sexy comme ça."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis se recula. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'elle pouvait quasiment rivalisé avec la couleur du bonnet. Elle n'y croyait pas il venait de lui dire ça, à l'oreille certe, mais dans un endroir public avec plein de gens.

"Allez," dit-il "Il nous faut un arbre. Quel genre d'arbre tu veux?"

"Pardon?"

"Tu en veux un grand ou un petit, un touffu ou avec peu de branche?"

"Euh... j'en sais rien."

"C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Viens, on va aller voir les arbres."

Ils partirent donc en direction du coin arbres du magasin. En passant, elle remarqua que l'autre côté du magasin était sans aucun doute dédier au décorations : elle pouvais apercevoir dans le fond des guirlandes lumineuses rouge représentant le père Noël.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans l'espace des sapins, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'odeur qui se dégageait de cet endroit. On se serrait cru dans une forêt pleine de sapin. Ce qui était quasiment le cas sauf que les sapins n'était pas enraciné dans la terre mais posés sur le béton et tenait grace à des morceaux de bois accrochés au pied de l'arbre. Les arbres étaient alignés sur plusieurs rangées et classés par taille.

Un homme s'approcha de Grissom tout souriant, à première vu Sara se dit qu'il devait sourire à l'idée de la vente qu'il allait faire mais, lorsqu'il lanca un : "Bonjour, Dr Grissom." elle comprit qu'en fait il était simplement heureux de voir Grissom.

"Je me damandais si vous alliez venir" continua-t-il "Nous sommes déjà le 15 Décembre et d'ordinaire vous venez bien plus tôt."

"Bonjour Keny," répondit Grissom. "Je vous présente Sara Sidle une amie à moi." Keny lui serra la mein avec un grand sourire et lui dit bonjour.

"J'ai été assez occupé au niveau de mon travail ces derniers temps mais il fallait bien que je vienne chercher un sapin. " reprit Grissom. "De plus, Miss Sidle m'a expliqué plus tôt dans le journée que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas décorer de sapin pour Noël donc je l'ai emmener avec moi pour lui... Comment dites-vous cela? Ah oui, lui insufler un peu de l'esprit de Noël."

Keny sourit apparement heureux que Grissom le cite. "C'est tout à fait ça. Mais vous n'avez pas décorer de sapin depuis..." au regard que Grissom lui lanceait Keny se tu.

"Sara va m'aider à choisir un sapin et ensuite on le décorera ensemble". dit Grissom

"Oh d'accord" dit Keny puis il fit un clin d'oeil à Grissom et se retourna en indiquant les sapins "Eh bien je vous laisse faire votre choix. si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez ou me trouver."

Sara suivit Grissom qui s'avanceait vers les sapins. Tout en regardant les sapins elle lui dit : "Tu sais que tu viens de dire à un vendeur qu'on est ensemble."

Grissom l'a regarda puis répondit : "Crois moi Keny a bien d'autre priorité que de se soucier de ma vie privée. C'est pour ça que je viens ici tous les ans. Ca fait 10 ans que je le vois une fois par ans en venant acheter mon sapin et parfois nous discutons."

"Vous discuter?" demanda Sara qui avait tourné tout à coup la tête vers lui intriguer par cet "déclaration".

"Oui il aime les fêtes et surtout parler des fêtes, ce qu'il met comme décoration, ce qu'il prévoit pour sa fiancée, dès qu'il commence à parler de Noël, de sapin et de décorations, il devient trés bavard."

"Hmm!"

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-il

"Non rien."

"Quoi?"

"Eh ben, ... tu remplace Noël, sapin et décorations par Insectes, araignées et cafards et on pourrais dire la même chose de toi." lui dit-elle

"Oh vraiment!"

"J'ai pas dit moi personnelement, mais les personnes qui te cotoie."ajouta-t-elle

"Et toi? Comment tu me vois?"lui demand-t-il

"Je n'ai pas vraiment un jugement impartial," répondit-elle

"Mais encore?"

"Disons que j'en sais un peu plus que les autres membres de l'équipe sur toi."

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, ne la lachant pas du regard.

"Un peu plus?"

"Oui enfin je sais certaines choses te concernant qu'ils ignorent. Enfin je crois. En tout cas pour certaines choses j'éspère que j'en sais pus que Catherine sur toi ou..."commenca-t-elle

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il avait continué de se rapprocher d'elle pendant qu'elle parlait et a présent l'embrassait tendrement.

Sara répondit à se baiser mais fini par se souvenir d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle s'éloigna donc à regret de lui en le questionnant du regard mais en voyant le sourir de Grissom, elle se décida finalement à regardé autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vu. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut des sapins. Dans leur recherche d'un sapin, et emporter par leur discution, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'ils avaient avancés dans les allées de sapins et se trouvaient à présent totalement entourés de sapins.

Grissom lui sourit lorsqu'elle rétablit le contact entre leurs yeux et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

"Alors," dit-il finalement "Tu veux lequel?"

"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle un peu perdu

"Le sapin. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu," lui rappela-t-il.

"Oh! oui . euh.. Celui-là," Dit-elle en désigant l'un des sapins près d'eux.

Il était de taille moyenne et assez touffu. Grissom parti donc chercher Keny pendant que Sara restait près du sapin. Quelques instants plus tard il revint accompagné de Keny.

Après avoir payé le sapin et Keny et Grissom accrochèrent le sapin sur le toit de la voiture de Grissom. Puis Sara et lui repartirent. Arrivés chez Grissom ils défirent le sapin du toit de la voiture, et l'instalèrent, non sans quelques difficultés dans son salon. Ils se mirent ensuite à décorer le sapin. Grissom avait proposé à Sara qu'elle regarde dans les boites et décide ce qu'ils allaient mettre sur le sapin, et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent un sapin uniquement avec des guirlandes blanches. Lorsque ce fut au tour des boules et après en avoir fixées quelques unes, Sara resta "fixée" sur le carton à regardé quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Intrigué Grissom vint se mettre à côté d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Dans la boite se trouvait une boule en bois qui avait de toute évidence été peinte à la main. Dessus était déssiné un petit sapin avec quelques points de couleur pour le décorer, il y avait aussi un petit père Noël et une insription "Pour Gilbert, 25 décembre 1960, From dad".  
Gil pris la boule dans sa main.

"Ca vient de mon père, il ma l'a offert pour mes 4 ans, il voulait que je garde un souvenir de "l'entrée"dans les années 60. Ca à l'air complètement idiot comme ça mais ... quand mon père est mort je l'ai accroché dans ma chambre au dessus de mon lit et elle y est resté un bout de temps. Lorsque j'ai déménagé à Vegas je l'ai soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier et je l'ai mis dans le carton des décorations et je la ressort pour Noël. Comme ça je pense à lui." lui expliqua-t-il

Il avait dit tout cela les yeux fixé sur la boule.

"C'est pas idiot du tout,"dit Sara tout doucement. Elle prit la boule dans sa main et la déposa sur une des branches en haut de l'arbre. "Comme ça si jamais Hank passe trop près du sapin il ne risquera pas de la faire tombée," lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui alors qu'il était resté assis près des boites.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau et fit un pas en arrière pour regardé le sapin.

"Je crois qu'on a fini. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Il s'approcha d'elle, se placa derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis lui fit un bisous dans le coup.

"J'en dit que ce sapin est magnifique. Il manque plus que les cadeaux en dessous." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en continuant de lui déposé de petit bisous dans le coup.

"hmm hmm,"fut tout ce que Sara put répondre.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

"Je te propose qu'on range les cartons et qu'on aille se reposer un peu avant le prochain service,"lui proposa-t-elle en essayant de cacher un baillemnt

"Ok"

Ils rangèrent donc les décorations qu'il restait et remirent les cartons à leur emplacement, puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà, bon ben j'éspère que ça vous a plu, laisser moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. 


End file.
